The present disclosure relates generally to the field of nonvolatile memory devices, and more specifically to a multiple level sensing magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) memory cell devices.
The relentless demand for evermore compact, portable, and low cost consumer electronic products has driven electronics manufacturers to develop and manufacture nonvolatile, high density electronic storage devices having low power consumption, increased storage capacity, and a low cost. Nonvolatile memory devices are desirable in these applications because the stored data can be easily preserved. In some nonvolatile memory devices, the data is preserved even when a power supply is exhausted or disconnected from the memory device. Other nonvolatile memory devices may require continuous power, but do not require refreshing of the data. Low power consumption may also be desirable because smaller power sources can be used, reducing the size of consumer electronic devices. To meet these requirements, manufacturers have begun to utilize magnetic random access memory (MRAM) as one solution that meets the requirements of many consumer electronic applications.
The present disclosure relates to MRAM based on a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) cell. An MTJ configuration can be made up of three basic layers, a “free” ferromagnetic layer, an insulating tunneling barrier, and a “pinned” ferromagnetic layer. In the free layer, the magnetization moments are free to rotate under an external magnetic field, but the magnetic moments in the “pinned” layer cannot. The pinned layer can be composed of a ferromagnetic layer and/or an anti-ferromagnetic layer which “pins” the magnetic moments in the ferromagnetic layer. A very thin insulation layer forms the tunneling barrier between the pinned and free magnetic layers. In order to sense states in the MTJ configuration, a constant current can be applied through the cell. As the magneto-resistance varies according to the state stored in the cell, the voltage can be sensed over the memory cell. To write or change the state in the memory cell, an external magnetic field can be applied that is sufficient to completely switch the direction of the magnetic moments of the free magnetic layers.
MTJ configurations often employ the Tunneling Magneto-Resistance (TMR) effect, which allows magnetic moments to quickly switch the directions in the magnetic layer by an application of an external magnetic field. Magneto-resistance (MR) is a measure of the ease with which electrons may flow through the free layer, tunneling barrier, and the pinned layer. A minimum MR occurs in an MTJ configuration when the magnetic moments in both magnetic layers have the same direction or are “parallel”. A maximum MR occurs when the magnetic moments of both magnetic layers are in opposite directions or are “anti-parallel.”